


The Divine Chase

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Metaphors, so many metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Miranda and Andréa spot one another at a little gathering. But who's chasing who?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	The Divine Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a reworked fic of mine for a different pairing but I thought I'll Mirandy style it though just to get these yee ole juices ah going. If it's hard to understand and you don't like it that's perfectly fine. It's just a tidbit to pass the time while I remain bored and self-isolated.

Tiptoeing amongst a sea of mortals beneath the frozen cheeky gazes of cherubs pouring their welcomed guests goblets of wine along the ceiling, the daughters of Lilith and Eve spot one another from across the room. Icy depths melt beneath twin molten layers of earth. They remain locked upon each other. Then there’s a beckoning tilt of an ivory crown. A taunting glint of the eye. The duo track one another at a wide berth. Predator and prey. Which is which? The latter mingles; unashamed by the inferior company. The former attempts to part her lessers with the promise of Medusa’s unwavering gaze.

But unlike Perseus with his shield; the ploy is rendered completely useless by too much champagne induced bravado. 

Miranda becomes enraptured by a pack of elaborately dressed zombies, keeping her just far enough to see yet not nearly enough touch.

Needless to say, it was a truly maddening ordeal-- one of which only worsens in the next couple of 'pardon mes' and hideously polite conversations.

_And while the cat’s away the mice will play._

The opportunity does not go unnoticed. 

From seemingly nowhere a challenger appears. The beauty of youth. Body and hair; a once rare treat of milk and freshly spilled honey. She is the full embodiment of temptation itself and the temptress is heading straight for Andréa.

Miranda subtly grinds teeth and pretends. Pretends to care about the words mumbling from a random banker’s mouth. Pretends not to want to strangle his meaty neck before doing the same to the blonde harlot across the room.

She chances a glance over and her blood boils.

A possessive coil wrapping securely around Andréa’s bicep, the she-demon in a tasteless red number holds her prey in place with a firm grip and slimy smile. She whispers something within keen ears and to Miranda’s horror perfect pale cheeks flush.

Oh, how the snake hisses so prettily within naive ears.

Narrowing in on the brazen thievery, sapphires turn a rare shade of jade. Rage surges unlike no other, pumped by the shuddering of an unrequited heart. The socialite within fights valiantly to preserve all good sense and to keep the dragon at bay, clutching the chains so as not let the creature lunge at her ravel with teeth bared, claws unsheathed. 

Frustratingly powerless at the moment, Miranda glares from her vantage point, ever watchful. Observing as fingertips glide over what is not theirs earning a smile equally not theirs.

Agonizing moments tick by and finally….finally her rare show of patience does not go unrewarded. 

Gilded words and light touches are eventually(thankfully) met with a shake of chestnut mane and polite dismissal.

Siphoned of the temporary bout of jealousy muscles melt instantly. The beast rumbles, pleased to no end. But remains extremely wary. 

_Where there’s one, there’s more._

She must stake claim. 

The pursuit begins anew.

Twirl for twirl, dip for dip, they weave through the thick maze of bystanders with the mischievous pixie flashing a grin here and there. Even a wink. What gall this girl has? 

_The absolute cheek._

Miranda hastens pace, narrowing the field between them. Step by purpose-filled step, she approaches determined but wisely cautious. Will her presence be accepted? Or will she be cast out of Eden for her inferiority? Miranda reaches, a hand on porcelain she captures the rare bird by its fragile wing.

Andréa turns. Rejection and annoyance firmly etched across beautiful features, she goes to reprimand the intruder only to cease all fire when she locks gazes with her rightful pursuer.

_Miranda_

A kaleidoscope of so many maddening things sparkle within those guileless eyes before they languidly begin to drink in the form before them. Under their scrutiny, Miranda straightens and puffs out chest. Unconsciously showing her worth. Any might felt belied by the trepidation fluttering within her stomach. 

She does not feel worthy.

"Andréa,” Comes a whispered prayer. A plea. 

Eyes shoot back to her own. There’s a heavy silence between them, oh but then.. _then_ crimson spreads over pearl white and chocolates shimmer with warmth. “Miranda,”

Balm across jagged wounds. The sound of her name from those lips soothes instantly.

_Yes, yes you are worthy._


End file.
